Only friends
by Criticalskyz
Summary: A friend from Tatoonie threatens to shake up Anakin's destiny
1. Chapter 1

There are friends and then there are "friends."

I know there have been hundreds of these stories written but this is my take on it. I wrote this so long ago to so forgive anything you don't like…

What if Anakin never married Padme? There was a human girl he was friends with on Tatoonie and she surfaced…. Well she will, she is going to be Bail's assistant.

This takes place during the Clone wars.

I hope some one likes this….

Obi-Wan stared in disbelief, as Anakin challenged his authority once more that day. It seemed he was doing that more and more these days " What?" was his reply a hint of anger in it. He did listen though as Anakin rattle off his ideas and then he noticed how he was staring at the Senator. Anakin had a lovesick puppy look o his face, and once more Obi had to play the bad guy and interfere.

Senator Amidala stared at Anakin and listened to him as he talked about catching the bounty hunter instead of just protecting her. She let her mind wander and recalled when she first had met Anakin, as a young boy at the age of 9. Now here he sat discussing how he was going to protect her. He was that same little boy on Tatoonie, but older. His azure eyes, they still had a hint of mischieviousness in them and that smile that won her over so long ago.

The meeting room door opened bring everyone back to the task at hand and Roxanna, Bail Organa's personal aide walked in quietly and glided over to him. Roxanna was about 20 or 22 years old, she was a very attractive girl, her red hair placed neatly in a bun, her brown hazel eyes sparkling and her freckles placed perfectly on her face.

She stopped next to Bail and silently handed him some kind of report "Thank you Roxi." Anakin looked up at the woman next to Bail; she looked vaguely familiar to him. As she was dismissed she looked over at Anakin and smiled. He felt his heart leap, he thought he knew who she was, but he didn't dare say anything, for he wanted to stay on his Master's good side.

Roxanna closed the door quietly as she left and almost had a stroke. She looked at her friend and bodyguard, Anita " Oh my god Anita, Remember how I told you about when I was a little girl on Tatoonie. I had a friend who was adopted by the Jedi" Anita nodded. She had heard this story many times " I remember, what about him" Anita sat across from Roxi "I think he is in the room next to Master Kenobi and he is looking gooood." Anita smiled at her friend Roxi had always thought Obi-Wan was hot, she always asked Bail if she could go with him, when he went to talk with the Jedi.

Anita watched her friend zone out and could tell she was thinking about Obi-Wan. Anita heard the door opening and stood at attention next to Roxanna. Bail and Jar-Jar Binks came out. Bail looked at Roxanna "You can go in and talk to Master Kenobi, now I'm sure that he'd love to chat with you." roxanna started to blush " Mr. Organa are you sure you don't need me for anything else?" "No I'm quite sure I can survive for an hour without you. I have Anita." Anita had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as her friend bounced into the conference room. She saw Obi-Wan still talking to Padme; she looked at the younger man and cocked her head to one side.

Obi-Wan blushed as he heard her thoughts for him, this was an on going thing ever since he could remember Roxanna was always loud as possible with her thoughts. Padme noticed Obi blushing " Is something wrong Master Kenobi, your face is bright red?" " No I'm fine, I'm fine. You should go pack and I will go over a few things with Anakin" Padme turned to go to her room, but stopped " You should talk to Roxanna too" she smiled before going back to her room.

Anakin noticed the young woman looking at him "hi I don't think we have met I'm…" " Anakin Skywalker" she said as she threw herself at him and squealed in delight "I knew it was you Ani" she squeezed him closer to her, making Obi a little bit jealous. Anakin got a vision of her as she jumped on him, with brownish red hair and a plain dirt brown dress, her eyes sparkling as he told his friends on Tatoonie he was going to be in the pod race. She was Roxanna, his best friend from Tatoonie, for course he was only 5 when he met her. They had become fast friends over the years then he left one day with Qui-Gon to become a Jedi and never had the chance to say goodbye. Now ten years later she was jumping on him. He put his arms around her and held her close "Roxanna" he whispered into her ear.

She let him go and turned around to. Obi-Wan " How come you never told me Ani was your Padawan?" "Obi smiled " you never asked me, plus we have been gone for awhile." He heard Padme walk up behind them "Roxanna, how do you know Anakin" she was curious herself as how Bail's personal aide would know Anakin before her. Obi-Wan saw the jealousy leaking out of Padme and was a little surprised "Yes Roxi, how do you know Ani" she was blushing "Well I grew up with Anakin, is pretty much it, our mothers were best friends which in turn made us into best friends. When I turned 7 Ani was eight he asked me to marry him. So our moms stage this cute little wedding. And one day he left. Now here we are all in the same room." Roxanna let go of his hand " Master Kenobi I still have an hour lunch if you want to go eat" Obi couldn't resist " Sure why not?" Anakin watched as his Master and childhood friend left him with his own crush.

Okay a little cheesy but this was created a few years go give me a break….


	2. Chapter 2

Only friends…. 2

Padme stood looking at Anakin wondering who the young woman was to Anakin, she certainly made him smile. She knew it was Bail's new assistant but how did she recognize Ani so quickly? She went in her room and continued to pack her cloths. Anakin followed her into her room and started to talk to her, he was trying his best to sweet-talk her. She looked up into those bright blue eyes "Don't look at me like that" the stare intensified " Why?" " It makes me uncomfortable." He only stepped closer to her, so close that he could feel her warmth coming off of her.

Padme backed away from him "So, who is that woman" the question was like a slap in the face and Padme knew it "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I knew Roxanna was Bail's aide but I had no idea you knew who she was." Anakin could tell Padme was not so thrilled at his friend ship with Roxi. He sat on the bed next to her and recalled how he had become a friend with the woman "We grew up together on Tatoonie, our mothers were friends and her father was a shoe maker. Her mother saw at the Mos Easely cantina, so Rox would come to Watto's and help me do my work."

He looked up at Padme " Then I won the pod race and Qui-Gon brought me to the temple. I never did get to say goodbye to her." Anakin stood up "Well I guess I should let you get some rest. Good night Senator" Padme watched as Anakin left the room, she wondered if there was more to the story that he was not telling her. She went over to her vanity and began brushing her hair.

Anakin sat in the conference room, wondering why Padme would be so jealous of a girl Anakin was friends with back in the day. He loved Padme from the first time he lay eyes on her and that was not going to change any time soon. Anakin took a deep breath and started to meditate until his Master returned room what ever with Roxi.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Roxanna put down her tea cup and looked at Obi-Wan, he looked distant "Hey there Sunshine what is going on behind those sexy blue eyes?" Obi-Wan blinked " Nothing, I was thinking about Anakin, he is getting more out of control all of the time. There are times wen I watch him struggle to stay in control of his rage. Roxanna, sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice by taking him as my padawan."

Roxi watched Obi vent "He does seem more hostile than when he was a young kid. He was so happy as a child. You know, I could talk to him. He may open up to me if you want.". Obi-Wan looked like he was zoning out on her again "you know that might not be a bad idea. I can go with Padme to Naboo and you can go with Anakin. I'm sure Bail won't mind you taking some time off." Roxi chuckled out loud " You are kidding right Bail will be thrilled that I want to take time off. Come on drink up so I can go interrogate Anakin." She watched as a small grin crept across his face. They finished up the meal and headed back to the Senate hall to let Anakin know about the change in plans.

Anakin lifted his head up as Obi-Wan walked into the conference room "Hello, Master. How was your lunch with Roxanna?" "It was pleasant Anakin thank you. Where is Padme? I have something to speak to her about which includes you. " " She is in her room resting and what is this about Master?" Obi looked at the young man trying to get a read on him "There has been a slight change of plans." Anakin began to frown so Obi-Wan decided to tell Anakin first, he sat down on the soft couch "Well the counsel thought it better if I go with Padme and send you to investigate, which you are much better at that than I am. Anakin was just about to argue with obi-Wan until he said Anakin was better than him "Are you sure Master. I don't mind babysitting Padme" " this made Obi-Wan chuckle " No Anakin, I think this is a better plan. You should look for Bobo Fett and find out what is going on. In fact Roxi offered to help you." Anakin only nodded and continue to sit quietly while his Master stared out the window.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Roxanna was fidgeting at her desk, she had gone back to Bail's office building. She couldn't stay at the Senate hall, knowing that Anakin was only on the other side of the wall with obi-Wan. She sat staring off into space, wondering why finding Anakin was bothering her so much. She just adored obi-wan and she knew he wasn't available nor was Anakin. But there was something about him that pulled her to him. Maybe it was because she had been close to him on Tatoonie.

She shook her head and gathered up the files she had on her desk. Roxanna was just about to leave for the night when Bail Organa entered the room " Roxanna, I'm surprised to see you still here. I thought by now you would have left to go tame that Jedi of yours." She smirked at the thought he suggested "No I had lunch with Obi-Wan though and he suggested, he go with Padme while I talk to Ani. From what he has told me Anakin is getting to mouthy for his own good. So Mr. Organa here is the deal I will need to find out what is bothering Anakin. Obi-wan thinks since we grew up together he will open up to me." Bail sat on the corner of her desk " You know Master Kenobi is a very wise man and I'm sure he is right. So enjoy your vacation and I'll have Anita pick up the slack." Roxanna placed the files in the desk holder and yawned " I guess I'll go home and get some rest before my vacation. Something tells me I'm going to need it." They both chuckled as they went their own separate ways. Bail hoped Obi-Wan knew what he was doing. Roxanna only had a 1/2 a block to get home. Once home she went into the bathroom to take a shower. An hour later she had crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

That's all I have…


End file.
